


D.Va's confession

by overotica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Humiliation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overotica/pseuds/overotica
Summary: D.Va tries to confess to her commander, but it doesn't go to plan.





	

_Soldier 76 has been asked by DVA to go to her room for a private matter_

 

“Commander… Commander Morrision...” stammered Hana breathlessly, “Do you.. Do you want to go on a date with me?”

 

She waited with burning cheeks for his reaction, every moment an eternity. Suddenly Morrison gave a short laugh.

 

“Come back in a decade, girl” he snickered as he walked to leave.

 

“Wait, please!” begged Hana “You don’t understand!”

 

She frantically grabbed his arm in a vain effort to make him stay, but the stronger man threw her off easily. In desperation she ran in front of him and, stretching out an arm, placed a hand on his crotch and grabbed his genitals.

 

“Please don’t go...”

 

The soldier looked into her wet eyes, filled with confusion and apprehension, and looked up and down her lithe body. The skin tight suit hugged her teenage curves, revealing the beautiful breasts and hips that made up her petite cat-like form. And her gloved hand was already on his penis, stimulating it. How could refuse such a sight?

 

“Fine.”

  
He pushed her to her knees and unzipped his pants.

 

* * *

 

 

Her eyes grew wide as they explored his already erect member. Tentatively she placed a hand on it. Moving her gaze upwards, she looked questioningly into Morrison’s face.

 

“That’s right” he said.

 

She began to pull her delicate hand up and down his sizable shaft, all the time looking nervously at him. Soon she received the signal to pause.

 

“Good girl. Now use your mouth.” growled the man.

 

She blushed, caught unawares by the request. Slowly, unsurely, she wrapped her lips around the tip of his penis. Impatiently Morrison grabbed her scalp and pushed her head down until he heard her gag. Both hands in her hair, he pulled her head up and down, sliding her wet lips along the length of his cock. Her sloppy mouth and hot breath nearly drove him mad with pleasure. While he controlled her, Hana half closed her eyes and let her body fall limp while she struggled to keep her breath.

 

Feeling himself approaching his climax, Morrison pulled her head of him and stood up. Before she had a chance to speak he seized her shoulders and pulled her up to stand opposite him. He placed a long, hungry kiss on her lips, before slowly half-unzipping the front of her suit and revealing her breasts.

 

“They’re not very big” breathed Hana nervously.

 

Not bothering to reply, he moved his mouth away from her face and began to suck a nipple. Hana gasped as he licked and sucked, focusing intently on her tit. His hand moved down her body and sought out the spot between her legs, already damp. He rubbed it hard, hard enough to stimulate her through the fabric of her uniform and prompt a quiet moan from her lips. The rough texture dragged across her pussy, hinting at the strength of the thick fingers behind it. Soon enough, the sucking on her breast and the fingers massaging her groin drove her to climax. As she came she collapsed on to his hand, unable to stand while she focused entirely on the new sensations filling her body. Held up by her partner, she stood, panting, not saying a word while she recovered.

 

Now, Morrison thought, it was his turn.

 

The older man carried Hana’s limp, unresisting body towards the table and placed it with her thin legs dangling weakly over the edge. His hungry hands, too impatient to strip her, tore open her suit and exposed the hairless, pink slit, before he pushed her legs apart and positioned himself behind her.

 

“Wait… condom...” gasped the teenage girl.

 

But the soldier could not wait. With one hand on a soft, plump buttock and the other on his stiff cock, he shoved himself into her trembling body. Instantly he felt her hot flesh tightly embracing him, squeezing his penis, swallowing it inside of her. His tip was on fire with sensations. Hana gave a small whimper of pain as he slid deeper and deeper, penetrating her young body further and further. He stopped when she had taken the entire length of his shaft inside her. Her young pussy felt unbelievable stretched tightly around his meat. Morrison’s eyes gazed lustfully at her figure splayed out helplessly over the tabletop while he gave her time to adjust to him. He gently pulled halfway out and instantly rammed backed in again with a forceful shove. Another whimper - this one perhaps of pleasure. Grabbing her by the hips he began to roughly fuck her, with her flesh quivering every time he slammed his weight into her, and her drenched pussy gripping him whenever he pulled it out. With each stroke his balls slapped against her skin.

 

Soon, while the thick, veiny penis was thrusting relentlessly in and out of her, Hana let out a muffled moan. Hearing this, Morrison gave her small ass a firm spank, provoking a high yelp.

“Ow!.... Please don’t...” she whispered, before emitting another groan, this one louder and longer. He smacked her again. He could feel her pussy begin to tighten as her moans of pleasure grew more and more intense.

 

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” she squeaked, her breaths shallow and fast. Morrison responded by increasing his pace. Finally he felt her come. As her orgasm washed over her, she stretched out her limbs and arched her back, shrieking loudly. Her juices streamed out of her onto the floor. Finally her body slumped and she was silent.

 

“I’m nearly there.” muttered Morrison. As Hana’s mind cleared, she realised what would happen.

“Pull out!” begged the girl, squirming against his grip on her.

“Sorry… Oh god, girl...” groaned Morrison as his testicles tightened. He pushed down on her struggling body and pumped his cum deep into her. His vision dimmed as he came hard, his entire penis alive with sensation from her flesh. When he had ejaculated every drop and extracted all pleasure he could, he pulled it out. Slowly he walked away, leaving Hana on the table.

  
“You asshole...” she whispered. Slowly she tried to slide of the table and onto her feet. She stood trembling, his semen dripping out of her torn suit. Her face was red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger; her eyes began to fill with tears. Morrison glanced at her with a feeling of slight regret. Her knees buckled beneath her and she toppled to the ground, lying in a broken pile.


End file.
